Alodian Senate election, 2015
4 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party1= Liberal Party (Alodia) |leader1= Adelaide Kane |image1= |leader_since1= 30 August 2014 | leaders_seat1= Mikaela (lost seat) | last_election1 = 14 | seats_before1 = 13 | running_mate1 = | seats1 = 21 | seat_change1 = 7 | percentage1 = |party4= Citizens Movement (Alodia) |leader4= Anna Faris ( ) |image4= |leader_since4 = 24 December 2014 | leaders_seat4= Behati (lost seat) | alliance4= | last_election4 = new party | seats_before4= 13 | seats4 = 5 | running_mate4= | seat_change4 = 5 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party2= United Nationalist Alliance |leader2= Jennifer Hudson |image2= |leader_since2= 14 November 2014 | leaders_seat2= Molly (lost seat) | last_election2 = 11 | seats_before2 = 4 | running_mate2 = | seats2 = 16 | seat_change2= 5 | percentage2 = |party3= Alodian Socialist Party |leader3= Allison Janney ( ) |image3= |leader_since3 = 18 August 2014 | leaders_seat3= Hannah (lost seat) | last_election3= 13 | seats_before3= 4 | seats3= 10 | running_mate3= | seat_change3= 3 | percentage3= |party6= Republican United Bloc of Youth |leader6= Evan Ross |image6= |leader_since6= 21 December 2014 | leaders_seat6= Running in Molly (lost seat) | last_election6= 6 | seats_before6= 2 | seats6 = 3 | seat_change6= 3 | running_mate6 = | percentage6 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Senate |title = Senate Leader |before_election = Dave Blaney |before_party =Democratic Party (Alodia) |after_election = Michael Annett |after_party = Liberal Party (Alodia) |posttitle = |}} Requirements * Who Attend in the April LegCo and August Parliamentary elections is Not Allowed * Who Defeated in the Last August elections is Allowed * Age limit will be 15 (before January 5,2000) * RUBY Members with 3rd Picture Attempt is Allowed * The Senate is filled with Former MPs, Incumbent MLAs, Members of the Termination Team and Local Officials. Opinion Polls Retired Senators * Dakoda Armstrong * Anne Curtis * R. C. Enerson * Bobby Labonte * Gustavo Menezes * Ryan Pemberton * Sam Tordoff * Darrell Wallace, Jr. Apportionment * 4 senators:Alexandria, Brittani, Dalya, Dominique, Hannah, Jaclyn, Kasia, Mikaela, Molly, Monique and Sara * 2 senators:Behati, Franco-Hidalgo, Judah Mondragon, Juliana White, Ravalli and Territorial Alodia * Sectoral Senators as 2 senators as well Results Newspaper endorsements Defeated Incumbents Keltie Knight's Disqualification on Hair scandal on 4 January during the Palm Springs International Filmfest, Former Senator (now Liberal Party-list MP) Keltie Knight switched to Brunette or Raven-haired politician after three years as a Blonde politician started as a Unknown MLA for Louiseville in the Molly assembly in 2011 then she switch to the Liberal in 2012 and dance entertainment (then Coalition of varieties) in 2013, back to Liberals, then NPC Guest candidate for the 2014 elections until her Fourth Term in Molly assembly last November, she also a member of Alexandria, Dalya, Dominique and Sara assemblies. on January 2014 she wins the Senate race finished Second behind Jennifer Hudson and ahead of Rocsi Diaz, she also a member of Central council in 2012. Illegible Senators * Brett Davern MLC (CM-Masbate, TT Member) * Darwin Galvez MP (NPC-Dalya) * Greer Grammer MLC, MLA (LP-Guimaras, TT Member, Brittani Premier) * Sarah Hyland MP (Harmony-Brittani) * Keltie Knight MP (LP-Party List, later Disqualified) * Desi Lydic MLC (RUBY-Nueva Ecija) * Chloe Moretz MP (UNA-Kasia) * Tahj Mowry MP (Democratic-Molly) * Kimberly Perry MP (UNA-Dominique) * Jillian Rose Reed MP (LP-Party List) * Gregg Sulkin MP (Harmony-Julianna White, TT Member) * Molly Tarlov MP (CM-Party List, TT Member) * Bella Thorne MP (LP-Molly) * Rita Volk MP (LP-Dominique) * Michael J. Willett MP (Democratic-Mikaela) Category:Senate elections in Alodia Category:Elections in Alodia